new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Hailey Nakashima
Yoo!!! \^-^/ A female Motherbase veteran. Hailey is one of the most well known active members of NMB. She is an all-round great character. She is a very bright person with a friendly attitude where curse words are common but not used on a daily basis. At first she was an extremely shy girl, but after 4 days of meeting everyone she became less shy and showed her true self. Hailey has been here long enough to be considered family to anyone who is part of the site. With an always friendly attitude and a passion for tea, Hailey roams around the place usually with a smile. Motherbase Discovery After being a tourist traveling around sightseeing, a curious Hailey stumbled across many FOB's she had no business snooping around. Eventually she was on a "Big Shell" national tour of the facility. She had no clue at the time it was really a top secret military PMC. She later found out when she decided to, of course, wander off from the tour guide and ended up in Shell 2 Core, an area closed off from the tour. Ignoring Cypher UAV's and camera's she managed to sneak around through most of the struts undetected and unintentionally, looking for the bathroom she passed up on the way to get here in Strut C Dining Hall. When we of checked the camera feed to see her going around in circles, we sent a soldier to guide her back. By then it was too late. she stumbled across Chris and Nan having a classified conversation, by the time we managed to calmly try to escort her back, the chopper with the tour guide and the rest of the tourist were gone. We decided to house her here until we scheduled another chopper ride for her back to America, but she became acquainted with everyone by then and decided she wanted to stay. With little training at a time she started her new life as a NMB Soldier. New Haven Syndicate Duties In 2016 Hailey joined the Motherbase faction known as New Haven Syndicate. At the time the Commanding Officer was Gregg Williams. Under his leadership, Hailey was trained in Field Operations. Though 60% of the time, Hailey shows absolute fear when performing mission tasks, she handles most situations in a semi-professional manner. This has been shown when Hailey went out to do "The Instinct" Mission and she was completely terrified, yet she came out pretty well. She shows herself to be a pretty decent Combat Operative in most cases, though she usually does not participate in most missions. Hailey is also training to be a NMB Nurse. She already joined the Medical Team under the tutelage of Jess and performs side Medical jobs as she learns. She tries hard to be on the Intel/Security Team, but she gets overwhelmed easily by the big terms and long amounts of reading. So whenever she makes an intel report, it's short and brief. The Fall of NMB During the destruction of New Motherbase by The Royalists, she managed to escape with Lamar and Chris Johnson in a submarine in which she utilized the weapons system to help fight off the Royalists. However, they were stranded on Kenyan shores and kidnapped into a prison camp afterwards, in which she escaped when Lamar and Nick created a huge prison riot and proceeded to hide out with them in a boat belonging to a Kenyan lieutenant. Spoofs and Facts -Hailey's Persona is from the character "Naomi Nakashima from "Corpse Party". -Hailey's Phantom Avatar is a form of a Alternate Picture wearing a BB Corps outfit from "Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. -Hailey's Alternative pictures are actually pictures of a local model that happens to look similar to Hailey. -Hailey's original username was "Seiko Shinohara" but was changed due to another member that was previously using that username. -Hailey holds the record so far as the female with the most posts ever on the site. -Hailey owns a lot of pretty guns in her inventory, that she only use mainly for cosmetics, and only seldom uses most of them.